Wonder Weapons
Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Zombie Mode of Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Only three appear in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. The thirteen weapons in order of introduction are the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, V-R11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun, Quantum Entanglement Device, Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, and the Sliquifier. The Monkey Bomb, Gersch Device, Matryoshka Dolls, and the Quantum Entanglement Device are special/tactical grenades and will replace one another when a new one is picked up. Each Wonder Weapon has a unique function that separates it from the rest of the available weapons. The unique abilities vary from weapon to weapon but are generally devastating to the zombies in the later rounds, helping the player's chance of survival. The Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and Monkey Bomb were introduced in Call of Duty: World at War, while the Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Scavenger, V-R11, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device made their debuts in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is a pistol-like weapon that was created by Group 935, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the Call of Duty: World at War mission Little Resistance. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds of a plasma ray, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun (named for its creator at Treyarch, Max Porter), the splash damage is reduced, the magazine is increased to 40 rounds, along with the standard damage, capacity and rate of fire boost. In the Call of Duty: Black Ops version, the reticle is different colors such as red, green, blue, purple, yellow and orange. Wunderwaffe DG-2 The Wunderwaffe DG-2 appears in the later two Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombie maps (Shi No Numa and Der Riese) along with their Call of Duty: Black Ops remakes. It can be obtained in Call of Duty: Black Ops on the map Call of the Dead by completing the Original Characters Trapped ''easter egg and killing George Romero after the easter egg is done. It fires blue lightning bolts from a three-round magazine, capable of killing up to 10 zombies at a time, and has infinite damage. It also has one of the slowest reload times of any weapon in both games. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the '''Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ' and can shock up to 24 zombies at a time with red lightning rather than blue. It electrocutes and weakens players if fired too close to them, thus taking less hits from a Zombie to be killed. It also cancels out the effects Juggernog should players be hit by the lightning when the weapon is Pack-A-Punched''. In ''Black Ops, the DG-3 also gains Golden Camouflage when Pack-a-Punched, can only electrocute 10 zombies at once, and no longer negates Juggernog if a player is shocked with it. Both versions are very useful for obliterating hordes of zombies at once. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was created by Dr. Richtofen. The name Wunderwaffe DG-2 in English means Wonder Weapon The Bell 2, DG standing for "Die Glocke" which is "the bell" in English. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an secondary tactical grenade weapon which can be acquired in Der Riese, and the Call Of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten, "Five" and Shangri-La. The Monkey bomb also appears in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, and Shi No Numa in the Call Of Duty: Black Ops versions. It can be also be obtained in Tranzit and Nuketown Zombies in the Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2 version. It is a wind up "clapping-cymbal monkey" toy with sticks of explosives strapped to its back. When thrown, it attracts zombies toward it, glowing, playing music, and dancing. After the song is finished, the bomb explodes, damaging the zombies around it. The blast radius is rather small, so it is usually used to distract zombies while the player is retreating or reviving a teammate. Thundergun The Thundergun is a weapon featured in the maps Kino der Toten and Ascension in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also appears in the revamped version of Nacht Der Untoten featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardened or Prestige Edition, or through the Rezurrection DLC. It shoots an astonishing amount of compressed air with enough force to kill zombies instantly at close range, and knock zombies down not in the center of the blast. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Zeus Cannon. The Zeus Cannon has doubled magazine capacity and damage, and a slightly longer range. The Thundergun also appears in as an easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level "Numbers". Winter's Howl The Winter's Howl is a weapon that is featured exclusively in "Five" and Verrückt, but only in Call of Duty Black Ops. It has a six round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Winter's Fury and has a nine round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically and slowing them down. A second shot will encase the affected zombies in ice cubes which will shatter in about a second, killing the zombie. Gersch Device The Gersch Device is a weapon featured in Ascension and Moon. It works as a special grenade, much like the Monkey Bomb, and creates a miniature black hole upon use that sucks nearby zombies in. Players are able to jump into the black hole and teleport to a random location. It lasts around four to five seconds. When the device is activated, all zombies will be pulled toward it, unable to attack players. The device will take about two–three seconds to prime. Matryoshka Dolls The Matryoshka Dolls are a weapon introduced in Ascension and returned in Call of the Dead. It works as a special grenade, and acts as a cluster bomb. Once activated, the doll will explode, popping out another doll. This process is repeated 3 times, for a total of four explosions. The explosions are extremely powerful, killing zombies in one explosion until extremely high rounds, and can down the player in two explosions should they be unlucky enough to be in the vicinity and do not have PhD Flopper. V-R11 The V-R11 is a weapon in Call of the Dead. It fires a green blast of energy similar to the Ray Gun. It turns zombies back to humans. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the''' V-R11 Lazarus'. The new human will run to the nearest body of water and freeze. One exception to this is if the player has not completed the second part of the third step of the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, in which case the human will run to the green light in the lighthouse. Zombies will pursue him, but only if he's the closest to them (meaning they will chase the player if he's closer). The player can also shoot another player with the V-R11, or the V-R11 Lazarus, giving them a red tinted screen and having zombies ignore the player for 10–15 seconds. The player appears to have red lightning coming out of his body, like George A. Romero, except differently colored. It also appears to give the player Insta-Kill capabilities, allowing them to clear out groups of zombies or allowing them to revive downed players without interference. Scavenger The '''Scavenger' is a weapon featured in the map Call of the Dead. It is a bolt-action sniper rifle that has ammunition similar to the explosive tipped crossbow, although with a much larger explosion that vaporizes the zombies. It has extremely high damage and accuracy. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Hyena Infra-Dead. It has higher ammunition capacity and higher damage, as well as an Infrared Scope with Variable Zoom. It is unknown whether the Scavenger is considered an actual Wonder Weapon. 31-79 JGb215 The 31-79 JGb215 is a weapon featured in the zombie map, Shangri-La. It fires a blast of energy that shrinks zombies down for a couple of seconds. As long as the zombies are shrunk, any hits or physical contact into them will kill them instantly. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes The Fractalizer, which results in zombies staying shrunk for longer periods of time. Wave Gun The Wave Gun is a weapon featured in the Zombies map, Moon. It makes the zombie start to cough, expand and float in to the air and explode. The weapon can also be split apart into 2 separate weapons at will. The Dual Wield version, known as the Zap Gun, electrocutes the zombies, killing them instantly. When Pack-a-Punched, the Dual Wield version becomes the Porter's X2 Zap Gun, and the combined version becomes the Max Wave Gun. Quantum Entanglement Device The Quantum Entanglement Device is a Tactical Grenade featured in the Zombies map Moon. When thrown, the QED has no definite effect; has been shown to do multiple random things, varying from doing damage to giving players Power-Ups to spawning more Zombies. It can either produce positive or negative effects, saving or cursing the player. Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 The Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, also known as the Jet Gun, is a buildable weapon that is featured in TranZit. It appears and reacts in a similar way to that of the Thundergun. It requires four parts to create: #'Jet Engine '- Found in the tunnel between the Diner and the Bus Depot. #'Cables '- Found in the building at the Power Plant. #'Pressure Gauge '- Found in the cabin between the Power Plant and the Town. #'Handbrake '- Found in the building of the Nacht der Untoten Easter egg in the cornfield after the Farm. Sliquifier The Sliquifier '''is a buildable weapon that is featured in Die Rise. It requires four parts to create. 'The Sliquifier will turn zombies into thick, purple liquid that will cause puddles in which the player, and zombies, can slide in. It is short-ranged. Trivia *The Ray Gun and the Thundergun both appear in the campaign as an easter egg, the former appearing in ''Call of Duty: World at War in the level "Little Resistance" and the latter appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the level "Numbers". *The Thundergun, Scavenger, and the 31-79 JGb215 are the only Wonder Weapons that don't keep part of their name's when Pack-A-Punched. *The Ray Gun is the only Wonder Weapon that appears in every Zombies map. *The V-R11 and the Matryoshka Dolls are the only Wonder Weapons that do not have hints as to who created them. *The Wave Gun is the only Wonder Weapon to be Dual-Wield compatible. *The V-R11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun and Quantum Entanglement Device are the only Wonder Weapons to not appear on more than one map. *Aside from the Ray Gun and all grenade Wonder Weapons, each Wonder Weapon can only be obtained by one person at a time in a single game legitimately. Gallery es:Armas_maravillosas Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Protected pages